Perfection
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: "Some things cannot be arranged. Although at the time, it feels chaotic... It will always end in perfection." Tigress and Po both know that they feel odd towards each other, but Po is the only one that believes that it's love. Tigress needs a little more convincing, and a visit from Oogway will do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Tigress wandered around the Jade Palace, bored out of her mind. Master Shifu had given The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior the weekend to rest, since they were pretty exhausted from their fight against Lord Shen, only about a week ago. The rest of The Five had gone off into the village to enjoy their time off, but Tigress stayed in the Jade Palace. She didn't feel like going into public, feeling the way she did. She wasn't necessarily sick, but she did not feel like herself. Ever since she and Po had argued at the jail back in Gongmen City, where the unexpected hug had occurred, she had felt all warm and fuzzy inside whenever she was around Po. Lately she had been avoiding him, trying to keep the awkward, uncomfortable feelings away. This concerned Po though. Over the years, he and his favorite feline master had become close friends. They had spent a lot of time together training, and during their time in Gongmen City, they had managed to get even closer. But they were just friends. Tigress sighed as she remembered the hug he had given her after Shen had been killed. She had been shocked, yes, but she liked it.

"Why must it be me that feels this way about that panda…?" she mumbled, as she turned a corner and walked through the Sacred Hall of Warriors. She sat on the steps that led up to the Dragon Pool, her thoughts becoming too much to handle. She let her hand dip in the water briefly, before she retracted it quickly, hearing a strange voice.

"_Tigress…"_

The voice sounded elderly, weakened a bit by age.

"M-Master Oogway?"

This time, Tigress heard nothing. She dipped her finger into the water hesitantly, and jumped when she heard the voice in her head once again.

"_Tigress…"_

"Master!"

"_Tigress… I have come to help you."_

"Help me? With my combat technique?"

She heard Oogway's spirit chuckle, which made her a bit nervous.

"_No, Tigress. You are doing very well in your technique. I am here to help you with a more personal issue."_

Tigress bit her lip, trying to think of why Master Oogway's spirit would want to help her.

"What do I need help with, Master?"

"_You are in love with the Dragon Warrior, and you know it."_

Tigress' eyes turned into tiny slits.

"Master, no disrespected intended, but-"

"_Yet you continue to deny it…That is not wise, Tigress."_

"But, Master. We are only comrades, friends even. I am a tiger, he is a panda. It would never work."

"_What about the tender hugs you shared with him?"_

Tigress was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Accidents! Nothing but accidents! They didn't mean anything!"

"_They didn't seem like accidents. The first one was initiated by you, if I remember correctly. And what is it that I told Shifu and the other masters?"_

Tigress stared into the water, blushing as Po's laughing face was shown.

"There are no accidents." She whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"_Do you understand now, Tigress? You care for the panda, a lot more than you wish to say."_

Tigress let her mind wander a bit, back to the hugs she had shared, and also to the many times she had made contact with Po. The small things, like putting her hand on his shoulder when they were figuring out how to infiltrate Shen's palace without alerting the guards, or how he had 'accidently' grabbed her the night they snuck into the Hero Museum. Tigress smiled and prepared to take her hand out of the water.

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

She heard nothing for a moment, and retracted her hand. She shook the water off, walked to Master Oogway's memorial area and bowed. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She tensed, and spun around with her claws ready.

"Whoa!" Po exclaimed as he jumped back. He had been +ahem+ 'admiring' Tigress from behind, so her sudden reaction scared him.

Tigress rolled her eyes as she relaxed, realizing it was him.

"Po, what is it?"

"Well I um…Are you alright Ti?"

Tigress felt her heart jump at the little nickname.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? The rest of the Five left about an hour ago and you're still here?"

Tigress shrugged softly and began walking towards the training room.

"I decided my time would be better spent here. I don't have to spend all my time with the Five."

Po blinked and followed her.

"But, Master Shifu said not to train…"

Tigress rolled her eyes, walking faster.

"Only those who do not wish to become better at what they do, take that kind of advice."

Po jogged to her side, and stopped her before she reached the Training Hall's doors.

"Master Shifu will be like, really mad if you train."

"Po, move."

Po didn't move an inch.

"Ti, I'm doing this for your own good." Po mumbled as he flung her over his shoulder and marched out of the palace.

"Put me down this instant Po! Po!"

Po ignored her as she clawed at his back, kicking and squirming. He walked for a while, at least until Tigress stopped yelling and relaxed. He finally put her down in the middle of a meadow full of tiger lilies, near a creek.

"Geez, Tigress… You really scratched me up…" Po mumbled, his back stinging in pain. Tigress winced at the fact that he had called her by her full name and not 'Ti'.

"I apologize, Po. I was angry. Let me help."

Tigress stood and scooped some water up in her paws, then let it run down Po's back. He shivered a bit, and chuckled.

"That's cold…"

Tigress said nothing, as she continued to rinse his back. After a few minutes, she let out a sigh.

"Do you really wish to know why I was still in the Jade Palace?"

Po thought a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah."

Tigress sighed, which surprised Po. He had never expected Tigress to be the sighing type.

"I needed to think."

"Oh. About what?" Po asked, still not understanding what the problem was.

Tigress tensed. She hadn't expected him to actually be interested in what she was thinking about. She thought about lying to him, but if she did…He would find out one day and not trust her anymore. And if this… 'thing' between them was going to work out, they needed to be able to trust each other.

"Gongmen City."

Po's eyes widened slightly. He had a feeling that she wasn't talking about the city itself…

"What about Gongmen City?"

"I was thinking about what happened between us." Tigress mumbled, as she finished rinsing Po's back. She sat in front of him, Indian-style.

Po thought a moment, blushing softly as he remembered the hugs.

"Oh… Well….Should we talk about it?"

"That's what I was hoping we would do…" Tigress said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Po chuckled slightly and flicked some grass quietly.

"Ok…So…"

"Why did you hug me, Po?"

The way she said it, it was meant as a curious question, not as a displeased one. Still, Po couldn't help but get fidgety. _It's now or never…_

"I hugged you…Because I was just so happy to see you alive. I thought Shen's cannon had killed you…"

"But, Po. The rest of the Five had been hit too."

"Yes…But…"

"Why did you only swim to me after the explosion? The others were closer to you than I was."

"Ti, I-"

"Why did you hold my paw? Why didn't you check on the others when you saw that I was alright? Why-"

"Tigress!"

Tigress stopped, slightly shocked at the fact that he had yelled. She stared at him, her gaze even with his. Po sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Let's just…Slow down with the questions."

Tigress gave him a blank look.

"Alright."

"Ok. So your first question?"

"…Why did you only come to me after the explosion? Why not Viper or Crane, or Mantis or Monkey?"

Po blushed.

"I…You were the one that got hit the most… You pushed me out of the way so I didn't get hurt, and I don't like seeing my…Friends hurt. I mean, if I lost you…I…I mean, if _we _lost you…I don't think we could keep going."

Tigress thought a moment, trying to keep a deep red blush away.

"That's nice, I suppose…Although I don't believe you and the Five wouldn't continue living without me."

"The Five, maybe…Me, not so much." Po mumbled softly, his cheeks tinting pink.

"What was that?"

Po panicked.

"Nothin!" he chuckled nervously.

"Alright…What about when you held my hand?"

"Um…A gesture of comfort? I was trying to make you feel better… You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"Of course I was. I had just been blasted by a canon."

Po smiled.

"I wanted you to feel ok until I could get back to you."

Tigress thought a moment, then looked down at her lap.

"Po, how did you do it?"

Po tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Do what, Ti?"

"Defeat Shen."

She looked at him, confusion and a little bit of some other emotion in her eyes, one he thought he would never ever see in the eyes of someone like Tigress. Complete and utter affection.

"Well I uh… I just…Inner peace? Motivation?"

"Why is it a question?"

Po shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. Tigress raised an eyebrow as he stood up. She stood with him and walked with him as they made their way back to the Jade Palace.

"What was your motivation then?" Tigress asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"What?" Po said, obviously not paying attention. "Come again?"

"I said, what was your motivation for defeating Lord Shen? What made you want to defeat him even though you were still weak?"

"Hm… I had to save China…Protect the Five, and Shifu…Protect you…" he trailed his sentence off, allowing what he had just said to sink in. He looked over at Tigress, and smiled at the slight blush that she had allowed to come over her face. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, for she was in deep thought.

"Ti?"

Nothing.

"Tigress…?"

Po waved his hand in front of her face, chuckling as she jumped a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Tigress smiled a small amount.

"It's alright, Po. I was just thinking."

"Again? I think you may have an addiction, Ti." He chuckled, pretending to prescribe her medication. He handed her a leaf and smiled. She gave him a blank look.

"What is this, Po?"

Po straightened his back slightly, trying to look professional.

"It's an official…Thingy that lets you know that you have a thinking addiction."

Tigress rolled her eyes, and tossed the leaf aside. Po chuckled.

"So…What were you thinking about this time?"

Tigress thought about telling him, letting him know exactly what he wanted to know. But as soon as she looked at the innocent and inquiring look on his face, she backed down. She couldn't tell him. Not yet, at least.

"It wouldn't interest you." She finally said, answering his question. He shrugged.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Jade Palace. Po was still huffing from the stairs, while Tigress was only a little tired. She walked off towards her room, leaving Po to catch his breath at the top of the stairs.

"See ya later, Tigress!"

Tigress just turned and waved, a small smile on her face. Po felt his face get warm, as he blushed a deep scarlet. Tigress saw it, and she felt a warm rush of electricity run through her body as she realized why he was blushing.

"Goodbye Po." She said, in a voice that was slightly shy. Po grinned, still huffing, as he watched her walk away. Sometimes, he forgot how feminine Tigress truly was. Especially when she walked.

"Hey, Po! There you are!"

Po shook his head to clear it of the suddenly awkward thoughts and turned his head back towards the stairs where the rest of the Furious Five were coming from.

"Where'd you go, Po? You said you were going to check on Tigress and you didn't come back!"

Po tried to hide his pink-tinted cheeks.

"Sorry Mantis. I was um… I got distracted."

Crane and Monkey looked at Po's back, where some of the scars were still a little visible, gave each other a questionable look, and both started laughing.

"Hey Po, you got some um… Scratches on your back…" Mantis snorted, once he realized what Crane and Monkey were staring at.

"Those aren't scratches…They're claw marks… I wonder what from…"

Viper rolled her eyes and looked at Po.

"Where'd Tigress go? I'd better make sure she's feeling ok."

Po pointed in the direction that Tigress had waltzed off in. Viper then slithered off that way, leaving the boys behind. Mantis, Crane and Monkey were still laughing, all of them in tears.

"What's so funny? Tigress and I just had a little disagreement. That's where the scars are from guys."

"We know. We were just messing with you. Come on, I'm hungry." Crane said, putting his wing on Po's shoulder. Po, still confused, followed Crane, Monkey and Mantis to the kitchen. They walked past the Training Room, where they heard yelling. Po stopped.

"Hold on, guys."

"Po, it's just Tigress. You've seen her train a lot." Mantis said, rolling his eyes. Crane smirked.

"No, no…Let him watch his little 'friend' train." He said, grinning. Monkey let out a snort and took off towards the kitchen, laughing. Po blinked, shrugged and peeked inside the Training Room. He smiled.

Tigress was everywhere. One minute, she was destroying a wooden dummy. The next, she was swinging from the ceiling. Po gasped when she landed in the middle of the fire pit thingy. (I don't know what it's called! Sue me. -.-) She looked a bit surprised, but then a smirk came across her face. She jumped and flipped, and at one point narrowly avoiding the fire. She made it out, and landed with a satisfied smile. She was only a little winded, as usual.

"I thought you were going to your room." Po said, once he had gathered up enough courage to speak.

Tigress spun around, and put her hands on her hips.

"I was, but I noticed that Master Shifu is not here right now, so I decided to train."

Po rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, I'm making some soup for Crane, Monkey and Mantis. It'll be done in about an hour. If you and Viper want some you can come get it."

Tigress thought a moment, then smiled.

"We'll be there."

"I'll save you a seat."

"Thank you, Po."

"You're welcome, Ti."

Po blushed at the shy smile she gave him. He coughed nervously and turned, walking back to the kitchen. He took a little detour to his room, then walked back to the kitchen, where the Furious Five sat. Including Tigress and Viper. They were all talking and laughing, while Tigress blushed furiously and was trying to get the others to be quiet.

"Oh, c'mon Tigress! Tell us what happened!" Viper begged, poking Tigress' arm. Tigress crossed her arms and kept her mouth shut.

"Guys, she won't tell you anything she doesn't feel like telling." Po said with a chuckle. Everyone looked at him, then looked at each other. Suddenly, Po was surrounded by them, as they all asked him questions.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you!"

"Actually, we'll tell you."

Everyone looked at Tigress, who had a smile on her face. Po sat next to her at the table, and smiled. The rest of the Furious Five sat with them, big grins on their faces. As Po spoke, Tigress felt him slide his hand over hers underneath the table. She looked at him, and smiled. There was only word she could use to describe the moment.

_**Perfect.**_

_**A/N: AH! Lol I haven't abandoned Forever In My Heart, I just…Writer's block. Anyway, ive been watching both Kung Fu Panda movies and I got ideas… Sorry if it's truly a piece of crap -.- might continue if I get enough POSITIVE reviews. C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Artistic Part 1

_**Artistic Part 1**_

"Tigress."

Tigress spun around, slightly surprised. Shifu raised an eyebrow as he noticed her jump. She bowed quietly.

"Hello Master."

"You seem distracted, Tigress. Something on your mind?"

Tigress looked away quietly.

"No. Just…Meditating..."

Shifu let out a very rare laugh.

"Even the most able master cannot meditate correctly while walking."

Tigress' face flushed and she coughed slightly.

"I… I apologize Master, but I am not feeling too well at the moment."

Shifu thought a moment, then nodded slightly.

"You are dismissed."

Tigress bowed quickly and sort of jogged to her room. Shifu smiled as he watched her run off. He knew something was different, and that it was a good thing. Tigress only acted oddly when something good happened that threw her off. And something told him that the rest of the Furious Five already knew. They had been acting strange also. Especially when he mentioned Tigress or Po. Speaking of fluffy Dragon Warrior…

"Hello Po."

Shifu smiled as Po had started running past him.

"Huh? Oh hello Master." Po bowed, a smile on his face. It looked 90% genuine, and 10% distracted.

"Are you in a hurry?" Shifu asked slowly, testing the panda and noticing how he kept looking off in the same direction that Tigress had just gone.

"No… No way. I mean, well yes, but if you have somethin' to talk about…I'm all ears."

Shifu then started talking to him about pretty much anything and everything. He spoke slowly and calmly, taking note of how Po was getting anxious and had started fidgeting. He just kept talking, to see how far this panda would go. Po, on the other hand, was so nervous and anxioua that he felt like his head was going to explode. He had never wanted to be dismissed by Shifu so badly before. Tigress had asked him to teach her how to paint in exchange for kung fu mastery tips, and Po was excited, but nervous. Po wasn't nervous because he was going to go paint…No, he was nervous because he was going to be holding Tigress' hand at some point, showing her how to move the brush along the paper. Although he was sure that Tigress would most likely protest after a minute or so of 'demonstrating', he couldn't wait to feel her soft, furry hand in his.

"Po? Did you hear me?"

Po blinked and looked down at Shifu, who was looking semi-displeased.

"Um…Yeah. Yeah, I did. Uh, Shifu?"

The red panda looked up at him with interest.

"Yes?"

"May I be dismissed? I um…I had something to do about 10 minutes ago and I don't want to keep her- it!- waiting…" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Shifu thought a moment and nodded.

"Yes. I suppose our discussion on the secrets of Kung Fu can be put on hold."

Po didn't even flinch. He just smiled and turned, running off. Shifu was surprised, and a bit appalled. He had expected Po to freak out, thinking that he had missed out on some Kung Fu secrets. But instead, he completely ignored the lie and took off. Apparently, what was going on between the Dragon Warrior and the Master of Tiger Style was far more serious than what Shifu had originally thought. It was time to talk to the rest of the Five.

_**Kitchen…**_

"Monkey!"

Monkey looked down at Shifu, several almond cookies in his hand. He swung down and smiled, bowing slightly as he set the cookies down.

"Hello, Master."

"Have you seen Po or Tigress?"

Monkey choked on his cookie, and tensed.

"Uh…N-No, actually, I haven't. You should ask Mantis about Po, and Viper about Tigress." He said quickly, shoving more cookies into his mouth. Shifu nodded, then turned and left the kitchen, smirking as he heard Monkey let out a sigh of relief.

_**Garden…**_

Crane and Viper were out in the garden, picking flowers. Crane held the basket as Viper picked the right flowers. When they saw Shifu coming, Viper whispered 'Act natural' to Crane.

"Hello Crane, Viper." Shifu nodded in turn at his students. They merely bowed.

"Master."

"Viper, have you seen Tigress? I spoke with her this morning but I haven't been able to find her again."

Viper tensed, as did Crane.

"She said something about training... That is about all I know."

Shifu looked at Crane.

"What about you, Crane? Seen Po?"

Crane shook his head vigorously.

"Ask Mantis."

Shifu smiled and walked away, hearing more relieved sighs behind him.

**A/N: SHORT FOR A REASON! Lol so tired… Review please! It makes me update! C Ya Boofy! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation and Funness

Mantis was talking to Po in the kitchen, who looked a bit anxious and nervous. Even though they were whispering, Shifu could hear a bit of their conversation as he walked towards them.

"But I can't Mantis. If I tell him, he'll kick me out of the Jade Palace as fast as he can!" Po whispered. "Besides, Tigress would be mad. It hasn't even been going on that long. "

"Well you guys can't hide it forever."

"Mantis, you're actin' like it's been going on for y-"

"Po, Mantis." Shifu finally spoke up; his temper raising slightly at the fact that Po was hiding something about his daughter from him. Po jumped, but Mantis stayed calm.

"Master Shifu! Um…"

"I think I'll be going now. Scrolls to study…Training to do… See ya Po."

And with that, Mantis was gone. Po chuckled nervously; his heart thumping as he realized that Shifu hadn't even glanced at Mantis when he left without bowing. His gaze stayed on Po, making Po so nervous that he just wanted to run away and hide. He tried to look calm, but he was failing.

"So uh… Did you need something Master Shifu?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well… What is it?"

Shifu's ear twitched slightly.

"Have you noticed any odd behavior from Tigress?"

Po scratched the back of his neck, letting out a chuckle.

"Viper would probably be better at answering this… I'm just uh…Tigress' friend. I don't really pay that much attention."

Shifu let out an irritated snort, his frustration peaking.

"Of course you don't. You obviously don't notice how feminine she's been acting, and how she stumbles over her words, or how she seemed to be a bit off during training… Even though you spend more time, training or otherwise, with her than any other one of my students… You definitely shouldn't notice anything…"

Po sensed the sarcasm that had taken over Shifu's voice.

"Um… If Tigress isn't acting the way she usually does, you should probably ask her about it."

"I already did. And she assured me that everything is fine. But I do not believe her."

Po's heart was jumping as he saw Tigress sneaking past behind Shifu. Their eyes connected, and she gave him an apologetic smile before latching onto the wall and crawling on the ceiling to the other room. Po's mouth opened slightly, causing Shifu to look at the ceiling. Po noticed this and coughed violently.

"Um! Shifu! I uh…"

Shifu looked at Po, already knowing that Tigress had been up on the ceiling. He just wanted to see how far Po would take this.

"Is there something you want to say, Po?"

All Po wanted to do was run off and hide with Tigress until either the world ended, or people forgot about them. Lately, everyone had been on their case. Especially the Five, who had been asking him all sorts of questions, like

'How did you do it?'

And

'Have you kissed her yet? I bet she'll rip your face off.'

Po was tired of it.

"Um…Nothing, Master. I kinda… Have to go do something."

Shifu shrugged slightly and nodded.

"You are dismissed."

The look of relief that washed over Po's face was evident. He bowed quickly and took off in the direction of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Shifu allowed a slight smirk to come across his face. Even though he didn't necessarily approve of the obvious infatuation that the panda had for his adopted daughter, he wasn't going to 'spoil his fun'. Especially since Tigress seemed to feel the same. Shifu let out a sigh as he walked off. Ever since he met the fiery little tiger, all he wanted for her was happiness. She had spent so much of her life feeling alone, unwanted, and like a monster… Tigress deserved exactly what Po was willing to give her. He'd never admit it, but Shifu had come to wish that Tigress would spend more time with Po, even more than she already was. Po was the perfect combination of silliness, fun, and compassion, that Shifu knew that just being his friend would make Tigress happier.

"Hm…"

Shifu walked past a window, and then paused. He backed up and laughed silently at what he saw. Out in the middle of the tiger lily meadow, the whole Furious Five and Po were chasing each other. The flowers were up to lower part of Po's stomach, giving everyone a pretty good chance of hiding. Shifu smiled as he watched Tigress roll around in the flowers, while Po chased Crane and Mantis. Viper slithered after him, her fang-less smile making Shifu laugh. Po tagged Crane, who chased Viper as she shrieked. Mantis was hiding in the flowers, so Shifu couldn't see him. Po rolled around, squirming and struggling, having slipped and fell. Tigress popped up next to Po, noticing his inability to stand up and laughed. She whispered something to him, which made him laugh. She helped him up, and, after looking around to make sure no one was watching, rewarded her with a small kiss on her cheek. She giggled, and took off towards the others, her smile staying bright and her laughter floating in the air. Shifu felt anger boiling in his chest when Po kissed her, but as soon as he saw her smile, it melted. The last time he had seen her this happy, was the day he decided to take her home and raise her as his own. Part of him wanted to run out there and Wuxi Finger Hold Po into next week, but he knew he should just stay quiet and allow Tigress to finally enjoy her friends.

_**Outside…**_

"Guys! Ok, I give up! Eh! Anybody else tired? Hungry? Anything?"

Everyone had stopped running, allowing Po to catch up to them and laughed as he collapsed, sending tiger lilies flying into the air. Tigress sat in the flowers next to him, Viper next to her, while Crane and Mantis sat on the other side of their panda friend.

"This was fun, Po." Tigress said, looking at him as he put his hands behind his head.

"I told you it would be, Ti." He smirked. "I can't believe you've never played tag before."

"Well… I never had many friends, and Shifu only spent time with me when we were training. Viper was my first true friend."

Viper grinned at this. Crane smiled too. He couldn't help it. Viper's smile was contagious.

"So, do you think Master Shifu will be mad?" Mantis asked, running up onto Po's stomach.

Po shrugged.

"I doubt it. He said we had the day off, and that we could spend it however we wanted. Plus, we taught his little girl a new skill." He said with a smirk. Tigress punched him in the arm.

"Hey! You know how I despise you calling me that!"

"Don't take your embarrassment out on Po, Tigress. Your daddy dearest wouldn't like it." Mantis snorted, using his speed to evade a swipe of Tigress' paws. The next thing everyone knew, Tigress was chasing all of them, her claws out and her eyes wild.

"Get back here!"

As he ran, Po couldn't help but laugh. Even though she would probably end up mauling him, he found running from Tigress more fun than kung fu.

_**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long… School's been really time-consuming. I have my band midterm coming up and I am not prepared at all… I'm not doin' so great in algebra 2, and general chemistry is just too hard. Anyway, enough of my problems. Review please! I'll try to update my other stories really soon! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


End file.
